


Mine

by LXSmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LXSmith/pseuds/LXSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has adopted a dark personality and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first 'Dark-Fic' so I apologise in advance if it is rubbish.  
> I would love to receive any constructive criticism so I can edit it if needs be, and I always try to make sure that it is somewhat enjoyable for the reader too, therefore without your feedback, I can't adapt the story to your liking.

“Doctor! You’re hurting me!” Amy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Hurting you, Amy, no. I’m merely dominating you, taking charge if you will!” He breathed, his eyes glowing with evil. He leaned closer, his lips only inches from hers. The feel of his icy breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine.  
“Please don’t…” she whispered, as her heart broke.  
“Don’t what, Amy?” He cackled.  
“Please…don’t touch me!” She asked.  
“I’m afraid you don’t get any say in the matter, Amelia. Timelords can do whatever they want, therefore I can simply do whatever I please to you – and you can’t do anything to stop me, for I am more powerful than all you humans!”  
“You don’t own me, Doctor! You can never control me!” She screams, as she uses all of her strength to push him off of her, which only makes him angrier. This spurred him on even more and with one almighty Whack! Her head was sent back down to the head rest of the chair in the console room. He held her throat, pinning her to the chair.  
“Mine, Amelia. You’re mine and no-one else’s!” He breathed, whilst ripping her shirt and biting her neck, making sure that she knew that she was his.  
He pulled his bowtie from his neck and grabbed her left arm, tying it to one of the railings above, using his belt he’d undone to trap her right arm to the railings too.  
“Don’t move and don’t say a word unless I tell you too! Do you understand me, Amelia?” She nodded in agreement, too frightened to even speak.  
He proceeded to tear her tights off of her, pulling at her mini skirt and knickers.  
“You slut, Amelia! Wearing a short skirt around me was always bound to provoke me!”  
He unhooked his braces and stuffed them in her mouth. She gagged, unable to breathe properly, feeling as if she was close to coughing up blood.  
He unzipped his fly and undone his trouser button, tugging his hard cock free. He moved it closer to Amy’s face.  
“Look how it glistens, Amelia, this is all for you!” He sneered, making her look at his tip as pre-cum oozed from it.  
“Beg for me, Amy! Beg for my cock!” He commanded.  
“….N…O….NO!” She whimpered.  
“BEG FOR IT, AMELIA! BEG!” He shouted, but she refused to do anything, let alone beg.  
“The so-called kissogram doesn’t want the Timelord’s cock! How pathetic!” He spat.  
He knew that no-one could stop him – not even Amy. So he forced his cock inside her, as she screamed in pain.  
She couldn’t move at all, feeling as if she was temporarily paralysed from the force in which he had used.  
The only thing she could do, was sit there on the control deck’s chair, unable to take what he was doing to her in.  
It didn’t take him long to finish; it was over in minutes. He withdrew as pools of cum fell from her abused sex.  
Slumping down on the console floor, next to the chair, he murmured “See, Amelia, that wasn’t too bad now, was it?”  
She didn’t say anything, instead, she was mentally trying to escape his abuse by thinking of a happy place, but it was to no use.  
This is it! She had thought. He’d changed.  
Her beloved, sweet Raggedy Man was no more.


End file.
